


Haunting

by marsy_142 (orphan_account)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, ghost au, ghost erin gilbert, probably will become polybusters, reminiscing about past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marsy_142
Summary: A diary wrote by Erin Gilbert in the days following the accident that ultimately led to her death.





	1. Post-Accident Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this is going. This was meant to be a filler series that would be updated more regularly than the two main fics I'm working on because of the fact I have limited internet access at the moment.  
> It's just going to be a weekly update of Erin's diary where she writes about being a ghost and there will probably be some flashbacks.  
> I'm not sure where this will end - it might be an ever continuing project if I enjoy writing it.

**Sunday 2nd of October**  
I found this empty notebook in one of the drawers of Kevin’s desk. I’m almost certain no one will mind if I put it to use, they probably won’t even realise it’s missing.

It’s been a whole day since the accident that led to my death. An explosion out on the street during a bust, it had to be that, it was over so quick and painlessly. The paramedics arrived to the scene and tried their very best and I know that they did because multiple times I felt something trying to drag my life-force back into my physical body but to no avail. I was already gone. But that is one thing I don’t understand, why am I here if I am gone? I’m sure I’ll find out eventually.

I’ve been following Abby around all morning. She hasn’t been taking it well at all and she isn’t acting her normal bossy self. She must be in shock. We weren’t on perfect terms before my passing and maybe she’s full of regret for us not setting things right.

Work as usual for Holtzmann, though, the enthusiasm in her voice has lowered. It’s still there of course but less. It also seems she is a lot more safety conscious with her creations. It’s different and I don’t like it.

When Kevin arrived this morning he suggested that they could catch me as a ghost and Abby told him that his plan would never work because I’ve probably crossed. He didn’t understand. I think his idea is wonderful.

They all sat around a table at lunch and discussed what to do next. I think they are talking about funeral arrangements. Holtzmann suggested that I be cremated and my ashes shot into space, Abby says that is ridiculous and instead proposes that my ashes be scattered in the park we’d frequent in high school - we had our first kiss under the large oak tree. Patty rejects both ideas and says we get my body buried so that the cost will be some sort of reparations to her father.

I never thought hiding a diary could be any more difficult. I had to wait until everyone left because a floating notebook isn’t at all suspicious. I’m planting this in my clothes bag and secretly I hope someone reads it. I want them to know I’m here.

I hate keeping secrets.

Erin out.

**Wednesday 5th of October**

Another day of lonely feelings. I haven't wrote in a few days because I've been too busy keeping invisible and observing how the team is getting on. I'm sat on the roof of the firehouse writing this, it's the only place I won't be caught easily.

I'm thinking back to our adventures and I miss the interactions we used to have. We were a great team and I miss that because everything seems to be falling apart.

Abby hasn't cracked a smile yet, though I must cut her some slack it's only been four days. Every night I find her asleep at her desk, normally with old footage on screen, a few times I've witnessed her about to delete all memory of me but she always cancels her action before it's too late. There was one incident, last night, when Patty had to rush in and stop the deletion of the old files on Abby's laptop. The grief has hit her hard and she doesn't know what to do, I have to admit I'd be the same way if it was the other way around. At least I can be glad of the fact that she's back to eating normally now and it makes me feel so proud of her because it shows me that she is getting better. Slowly but surely.

Holtz is back to making silly jokes and puns but when she receives no positive reaction she appears to retreat into a little shell of emotion. The jokes seem to be her way of coping with the whole situation. I miss being able to laugh at Holtzmann's jokes. I miss everything.

I don't enjoy this. I don't want to be dead anymore. I want out of this nightmare, I want it to stop. I want to be alive.

I'm going to stop for today, I'll keep this updated whenever something interesting happens or I need to vent.


	2. Post-Accident Week 2

**Monday 10th of October**

Hi, it’s me again. I grabbed this while no one was in the room. It’s only 3PM and I think Holtzmann is working on something, doesn’t surprise me though, she’s always tinkering or making something but still the enjoyment she used to have doesn’t appear to be there. 

They all sat around the table to discuss my funeral arrangements at lunchtime, they didn’t know I was watching. As Abby has known me longer they decided to agree on her idea, I’m not sure how I feel about my body being cremated though but I do like the sound of my ashes being scattered at the place I found love. Love for nature, love for Abby, love for life, and now respect for death. Holtzmann still thinks her idea is best and says that if I get cremated couldn’t they do both, shoot me into space and scatter me in the park. Abby wants all of me in the park because she wants my heart there and as ashes…well the heart is indistinguishable from the rest of the parts of me.

Someone walked into the room and I almost got caught. Luckily enough I was behind something so when I dropped the diary it went unnoticed. It was close though. I’m not sure if I should show myself to them yet, what if they freak out?

It is 9pm. Holtz is drinking and so is Abby. I haven’t seen them with alcohol in ages but this looks like something they need. They are talking about me and I feel embarrassed. Abby mentioned our sleepover where we confessed our feelings and I think I just saw a tear roll down her cheek. I would give anything to be able to put my arms around her right now.

I suppose as I’m listening to her retelling the story I should do the same for you, dear reader. It was Fall and the weather was starting to get colder, she pulled me into her arms and told me she’d “protect me from the cold and all the silly ghosts we might encounter one day”.   
We also watched a scary movie that night, probably because it was nearing Halloween and she decided it’d be a great idea. I freaked out quite a bit because I was still an anxious unstable wreck. While I was freaking out she allowed me to stroke and play with her hair because it was like “petting a cute kitten”. I think she enjoyed it as much as I did.   
That was the night we both confessed our feelings for each other, it was blatantly obvious by the end of the night but yet I was still taken aback when Abby put it into words. This night led to us dating but we weren’t entirely open about it. 

Holtzmann just had to hand Abby a tissue for her tears. I think I’m tearing up too but it doesn’t matter as much. Tomorrow I think I’ll reveal myself to Abby, I want her to be happy again and maybe this will help.

I think this is all for tonight before I make myself unable to stop crying. Goodnight all and see you later.


End file.
